thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted: Dead or Alive
Episode It slowly opens with an old, dust-covered sign reading WELCOME TO GOLDMINE TOWN. POPULATION: The population number was scratched and rubbed out by some sort of black gunk. Suddenly, a figure runs past the sign at high speed. It cuts to their face, revealing it to be a Neckno android. The Neckno ran into the area, revealing it to be a huge western ghost town. A nearby gunshot heard in the distance. The Neckno ran into an ally smashed their way through a fence made of broken and rotten wood. Another gunshot heard, but closer. The Neckno suddenly stopped, facing a 3-way dead-end. He turned to another gunshot that was very close. He looked over an abandoned bank's roof. It cut to the roof, revealing some sort of silhouette covered in faint darkness. Suddenly, the silhouette lunged out. He held one of his arms out to reveal a silver-plated barrel of a revolver. The darkness vanished, revealing the face of some sort of cowboy alien. It had grayish-pale skin, 6 human-like eyes that glowed a faint purple, cowboy clothing, 6 brown holsters with 2 of them being empty, a black goatee, and a lack of a nose. It had 6 strands of black hair sticking out from under his hat and 2 canine front teeth and 4 normal human teeth being visible. The gun in his hand was some sort of silver magnum. Before the Neckno could respond or move, a silver bullet fired from the gun and hurdled toward the Neckno. It cut to a distant side-view with the background being a shining sun-down that lacked a cloud in the sky. It suddenly cut back as the bullet punctured straight through the middle of the Neckno's forehead. The Neckno began to spark and leak petrol as he stumbled back. He fell back onto a broken fence, causing it to pierce his chest and pushed his artificial heart out of his chest. It's heart sparked violently as the sharp tip of the fence post was impaled through it. The alien landed on the ground and walked toward the dying robot. He whipped out his gun and blasted it in the exposed heart. His heart ruptured, leaving a fleshy stump of flesh connecting to arteries. The android went limp as it's LED lights and eyes went dark-gray. The alien looked around, spotting a small brown object falling out of its hand. The alien grabbed it and began to walk away. A few steps later, the alien suddenly turned back and whipped out his gun again. The camera cut to the gun's barrel and the face of the cowboy alien. He blasted his gun as the flash of the gunshot consumed the screen and turned it black. SONG It cut back to Thadd walking on the street. He walked up to a small old lady and handed her the object, which was a small leather purse. Here's your purse, ma'am, Thadd said. Oh, thank you! How could I ever repay? The old lady asked as Thadd responded. I'm good. It's best to do the good and not to expect the good. I beg to differ. The lady said. She dug into her purse and handed Thadd a 5 dollar bill. I really couldn't... Thadd said, trying to deny it. Okay, I could, Thadd said, taking the money. A dark alley was visible in the background. It suddenly cut to a POV in the ally as it showed Thadd waving to the old lady. Thadd turned away as the old lady walked away and made his way down the street. Raspy breathing was heard. It cuts to Thadd as he approaches his house. He flings the door open, seeing someone wrapped in a blanket laying on the floor. Rodrick? Thadd moves toward him, nudging him with his foot. A wheezing groan is heard. Rodrick? What's wrong? Thadd kneels down and grabs Rodrick, only to have lunge out and yell BOO! Thadd jumps up, landing back on the couch. Rodrick bursts into hysterical laughter. Damn it, Rodrick! Rodrick gets up and tries to stop laughing. Ah cmon, I'm just joking! C'mere! Rodrick grabs Thadd and noogies him. Thadd slips out of his grip. Where's Mom and Dad? Ah. Still out. Watching TV is getting boring. Mind if I slip down to the street and check out that new bookstore? Rodrick says. Uhm... sure. I'll just-'' Thadd says. He is suddenly interrupted by the loud knocking of the front-door. Thadd and Rodrick look toward the door. ''Uh. You gonna get the door? Rodrick asks. The knocking is heard again. Thadd walks toward the door and unlocks it. He slowly opens it. Expecting his parents, he instead got a small 14-year-old kid with orange hair, freckles, thick-rimmed glasses, and braces. The kid adjusts his glasses and squints. Thaddeus? Is that you? Uhm... Thadd says as Rodrick peeks over the couch. Do I know you? Thaddeus! It's me, Maverick! The kid says. Thadd continues looking confused, quickly glancing back at Rodrick who just shrugs. 4th grade...? Ring a bell? Nothing. Thadd just stays confused. You stuck gum in Ms. Katelyn's hair because she gave you an F for talking? Thadd quickly snaps back. Ah! That rings a bell! Maverick, how have you been buddy? Thadd lets Maverick in. Maverick looks around at the large house. Woah! Wish I had a house like this! Maverick looks, catching a glimpse of Rodrick. Isn't that Rodrick? Yeah. He's just chilling. Thadd says. Come on. Let's go to my room. It cuts to Thadd closing his door and turning off his TV. The TV is displaying some sort of white and pink blurry figure before Thadd turns it off. Woah. Cool room, Thadd! Maverick says as he is holding a cage. Thadd looks down and asks. What's in the cage? Maverick places the cage and opens it. Come on out, Dan. Suddenly, a large star-nosed mole creeps out of the cage. It presses it's feelers against the ground repeatedly, giving the appearance of sniffing. Woah. What's that? A star-nosed mole? Thadd says. Yeah, his name is Dan. I found him half a year ago. Poor thing had a broken leg. My mom said I can keep him. Huh. Pretty neat. Thadd said as he pets the small furry creature. Maverick asked. So how's your summer been so far? So far? It's only been a week or a half. Thadd said as Maverick suddenly looks out his right wrist, which Thadd had been trying to hide behind his back. What's that? Oh. This? Thadd says. He holds up the Hydraimitrix. Just a little knick-knack. You know, a toy? Looks too techy to be a toy... Maverick says. He examines it and accidentally presses the faceplate. A glimpse of the wheel is visible before Thadd yanks his wrist away. Uhm-m... Would it be okay for you to come later? It's pretty messy around here. Right? Thadd says, hiding the device. He picks up Maverick. Cmon. It's getting pretty late. Late? It's only 5:50 PM. Maverick says. He gestures Dan into his cage and closes it. Yeah, but it's late for me. That cool, Mavy? Maverick locks the cage and picks it up. Well. I suppose. Th-thanks. I'll meet up soon. Thadd says as Maverick begins to leave. Stay safe. Watch out for Rodrick on your way out. Catch you soon. And goodnight. Thadd says. Maverick closes the door and turns to the couch. Rodrick's dead-eyed, mindlessly watching a gum commercial. Hey, you heading out? Rodrick asks Maverick. Yeah. Thaddeus said it was getting late. Maverick responds quickly Rodrick chuckles a little bit. Yeah. You know good ol' Thaddeus and his don't-talk-to-me-alot phrases. Welp, see ya kid. Come back soon. Maverick opens the front door and exits. It cuts back to Thadd in his room. His eyes closed and his hand still on the doorknob. He lets go and faces his computer screen, remembering the glitching screens that summoned Krystal a couple days ago. It had been almost a week since them. A few brief frames glitch across the screen, revealing the dark silhouette of Skrim sitting on a metal jail-room bed. He was wearing an orange-purple jumpsuit with the label PRISONER 4014. His head was down as his spiky black hair that hung to the left slightly and his memorable dirty welding mask was still stuck on his head. A slight buzz was heard as the frames popped up. It cut to Thadd as another buzz was heard. Thadd looked at the Hydraimitrix as the faceplate suddenly rippled like a molten liquid. Thadd leaned closer. ... Suddenly, the sides of the faceplate erupted as tiny clawed tentacles made from Intruder's nanomechanical body creeped out. They flailed and writhed as a mouth of sharp white, glowing teeth erupted through the faceplate. Thadd reeled back in horror. His right forearm and hand were consumed in the spewing nanomechanical gunk. His forearm became longer as his hand became longer and skeletal with clawed fingertips. The mouth suddenly spoke, letting out a gurgling croaky voice. LET ME OUT OF HERE, KEEPERRRR-... Thadd let out a girly scream and slammed his arm into his computer desk's corner. A loud snap was heard as the mouth retracted into the watch. His arm returns to normal as Intruder's gunk-like substance sucks back into the faceplate. Thadd turns and looks at the Hydraimitrix, seeing the tips of the tentacles sucking back into the watch's faceplate. The wheel shot up during to Thadd hitting it against his desk. One alien was selected. Intruder. Instantly, the Hydraimitrix's wheel pops down. Thadd looks around his room. Suddenly, Rodrick's distant voice is heard. THADDEUS! HURRY OVER HERE! Thadd rushed out of his room, catching Rodrick hurrying out of the opened front door. This van pulled up and this guy swiped up Maverick! Are you serious?! Thadd said. He rushed out onto the front yard, catching the end of a white van away. It left a huge jagged mess of tire tracks on the road. Thadd looked down, seeing Dan's cage. Thadd grabbed the cage and handed it to Rodrick. Keep him safe. Thadd rushed toward the fading stream of smog leaking from the van. He bashed the faceplate and selected Phybrid. The dial shot up and Thadd slammed his index finger on it. The purple light erupted. Thadd's body was consumed in dark-green and black fur and his muscles enlarged. The light vanished as Thadd stopped. He dropped to his knees and bellowed out in a loud groan. A wisp-like purple light emitted from his fur-covered body as crackles were heard. Phybrid's armpits began to swell huge bloated boils as her fur began to thicken. The boils popped like bubbles as two skeletal arms emerged. The arms thicken, gaining thick black and dark-green fur. His eyes split apart, duplicating. His upper-back emerged outwards, causing Phybrid to hunch downwards very slightly. Her muscles emerged more and her teeth protruded more, gaining 4 fangs overlapping her front teeth. Thadd banged his fist into the ground as he got up. Eh... What the hell? Did I just get bigger? Thadd said, looking at his new limbs. He quickly remembered the van and began to run after it. His enlarged legs ran faster, almost twice than Phybrid's original speed. Damn it! I can't catch up! Phybrid said. Suddenly, his right shoulder began to twitch violently as a long tentacle emerged outwards. It lacked fur, only having smooth hairless black skin. More? Sweet! Thadd said. The tentacle shot outwards, latching on a light post. It yanked Phybrid toward it as she slowly gained more and more agility. It cut to the front of the van, catching a silhouette in the driver seat with strange lizard-like orange eyes. He looked at the mirror, spotting the distant Phybrid coming closer and closer. He entered the city, darting through the street. Phybrid rushes on all six limbs. Her tendril retracts as she lifts one of her lower arms and twists the Hydraimitrix symbol. She slaps her hands as her body shrinks and morphs into a familiar figure. Sixshooter. With a swift roll and unsling of a revolver, Thadd aimed and blasted his 5 bullets out of his 6-bullet round at the van. 2 of the bullets missed. 1 punched a bullet-hole in the back of the van. 1 shot a chain of a lock strapped at the back, causing the chain to break apart. The final one shot the back of the left lower wheel, piercing the tire. The tire hissed and deflated quickly as the van swerved violently. The 3 remaining wheels shrieking filled Thadd's ears as the van swerved off the road. It plowed down a fire hydrant and smashed into the front of a book-store. Thadd stopped in his tracks and slammed his gun back in his holster. Reach for the skies. He said in a thick southern voice. Wait... Shoot! Maverick! Thadd rushed toward the crashed vehicle. The driver seat's door busted open as a large humanoid collapsed out. It gasped loudly, letting off the familiar raspy breathing. It turned to get up, only to meet the barrel of Sixshooter's gun. Hands up. The figure shot it's hands up and stepped out, revealing itself. It was a large male humanoid being similar to some sort of anthropomorphic lizard-like creature. It had velvet-red rough scales, bat-like wings, a spiked tail, and a small muzzle. It's face looked more human than lizard and it had 6 curved black horns, along with small fin-like flaps sticking out of the back of his jaw joints. Where is he? Thadd asked. The creature mumbled in a confused deep voice Wha-what-... Well? Thadd barked angrily. He looked flushed and upset. What the hell are you talking about? He said. That kid with the glasses. Where the hell is he? Thadd yelled. Before either can respond, the two doors on the van busted open. A figure collapsed out, gasping loudly. Thadd turned around, seeing Maverick. Maverick! He rushed toward him. Thadd rushed toward him, grabbing him. Maverick! Are you okay?! Y-yeah... I'm alright. Thank god, I saved Dan. Maverick said. He pulled out his cage that contained the frightened Dan. Thadd dropped him and staggered back. That didn't make sense. Rodrick has Dan. This meant one thing. You're not Maverick, Thadd said as Maverick looked up. W-what? Suddenly, Thadd looked up to see the dragon humanoid. He was laughing maniacally with a crazed look in his eye. Thadd walked toward him. Suddenly, the Hydraimitrix symbol began to flash. It timed-out as Thadd reverted to normal. Oh no! You lost your form! Suddenly, Thadd froze. Noises that sounded like the inside of a busy factory were heard behind him. Thadd turned as the dragon creature yelled out. GET HIM! Before he can see Maverick, a huge Neckno arm struck him in the jaw. Thadd flew back with insane force, smashing into the empty bookstore. Thadd staggered up, his nose starting to leak blood. He looked up to Maverick... or whatever he really was. Maverick was a huge two-headed Neckno android with 4 arms, 12 eyes (6 on each head), and 6 ears. His mouthes was twisted open with huge rotating vortex-like meshes of sharp metal teeth. He stood on his 4 fists like a gorilla and he had a tail similar to the dragon humanoid. The two panel-like halves of Maverick's face were still stuck on the right head's face. Thadd watched as the halves of Maverick's faces shroomed back and popped off like someone popping out a limb of an action figure. The creature shrieked as the dragon creature eased in, slithering on its clawed feet. KILL HIM AND GET THAT WATCH! He yelled as the creature roared. The creature grabbed the cage of Dan and threw it as it retracted and transformed into a bomb-like cage. A timer appeared on it. 0:20 It began to go down quickly. 0:19 ... To be continued... In Episode 7. Snuff That Smoke. Major Events * Thadd meets an old 4th-grade friend, Maverick. * Thadd is revealed to be hiding his secret from everyone besides his brother. * The Hydraimitrix is becoming corrupted by the angry virus alien, Intruder, possibly even messing with Thadd's mind. * Phybrid matures. * A new villain for Thadd is introduced, which is a smoke-spewing, dragon-like humanoid known as Smogzilla Aliens Used * Sixshooter x2 (debut, off-screen transformation first time) * Intruder * Phybrid (matured debut) Trivia * Despite being similar, Sixshooter is not based off Overwatch's Jesse McCree. He is actually based off the cowboy robot of the same name briefly seen in a montage from the 2011 movie Real Steel * Phybrid's matured form is heavily based off Phybrid's old designs.